cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fantastyczna Czwórka
Stany Zjednoczony Francja |Oryginalny język = angielski |Liczba odcinków = 26 |Liczba serii = 1 |Produkcja = MoonScoop Group M6 Marvel Animation Cartoon Network Europe |Reżyseria = Franck Michel |Czas trwania odcinka = 22 minuty |Stacja telewizyjna = Cartoon Network M6 |Kraj oryginalnej emisji = Stany Zjednoczone Francja |Lata emisji = 2006-2007 |Data premiery = 2 września 2006 1 października 2007 |Status = zakończony |Od lat = 12}} Fantastyczna Czwórka (ang. Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) - amerykańsko-francuski serial animowany wyprodukowany na podstawie serii marvelowskich komiksów pod tym samym tytułem. Opis fabuły Czwórka naukowców – Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, Susan Storm i Ben Grimm – podczas katastrofy w kosmosie zostają poddani promieniowaniu kosmicznemu, przez co otrzymują nadludzkie moce. Ich przezwiska to: Pan Fantastic, Ludzka Pochodnia, Niewidzialna Kobieta i Rzecz. Bronią świata przed złem. Jakim cudem doszło do zdobycia przez nich mocy, wiedzą oni sami i Doom, ich największy wróg, który też został napromieniowany. Czwórka ma siedzibę w budynku Baxtera, jednym z bloków w Nowym Jorku. Bohaterowie Fantastyczna Czwórka * Pan Fantastic (w rzeczywistości Reed Richards) – przywódca Fantastycznej Czwórki. Jego ciało może się rozciągać jak guma. * Ludzka Pochodnia (w rzeczywistości Johnnathan Spencer Storm) – nieodpowiedzialny nastolatek, ma siostrę Susan. Jego moc to to, że cały jest z ognia (to znaczy jest zwykłym człowiekiem, ale może się zacząć palić). Paląc się potrafi latać i strzelać ogniem. Johnny kocha denerwować Bena, czasem nazywa go ceglasty lub kamieniołom. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo czemu wybrał się wyprawę kosmiczną skoro nie jest naukowcem. * Niewidzialna (w rzeczywistości Susan Storm) – siostra Johnny’ego. Może stać się niewidzialną i robić pole ochronne, nie tylko sobie, ale i wszystkiemu, co ją otacza. * Rzecz (w rzeczywistości Benjamin Grimm) – jest dużym stworem o kamiennym ciele. Jest bardzo silny. Reed pracuje nad wynalazkiem, dzięki któremu już nie będzie potworem, tylko człowiekiem. Ben nazywa Reeda „Giętki” a Johnny’ego Zapałka. Gdy Ben był człowiekiem, był duży, umięśniony i miał rude włosy. W przeszłości był żołnierzem i pilotem i prawdopodobnie dlatego poleciał w kosmos. Pozostali * H.E.R.B.I.E. – mówiący i mający osobowość komputer w siedzibie Fantastycznej Czwórki. * Alicja Masters – przyjaciółka Fantastycznej Czwórki, a szczególnie Bena. Ma czerwone włosy. * Courtney Bonner-Davis – starsza pani, która jest właścicielką często pokazywanego w serialu mieszkania. Znajduje się ono w bloku, w którym jest siedziba Czwórki. Nie lubi grupy superbohaterów, lecz nie jest jej wrogiem. * Bruce Banner – przyjaciel Reeda, w końcu poznaje resztę Czwórki. Gdy jest zdenerwowany, zmienia się w potwora Hulka, który wszystko rozwala. * Frankie – dziewczyna Johnny’ego. Jednak chłopak podszywał się pod Reeda. Frankie otworzyła portal do świata z robakami, gdzie wraz z Johnnym została wessana. Później wrócili do zwykłego świata. * Pani Monet – właścicielka jednego z mieszkań w bloku, w którym jest siedziba Czwórki. Podobnie jak Courtney Bonner-Davis nie lubi grupy, jednak nie jest jej wrogiem. * Zagładus – władca Strefy Negatywnej. Ogromny potwór ze skrzydłami i czerwoną skórą. Ma dwoje żółtych oczu, które pozwalają mu widzieć zarówno zwykły obraz, jak i prześwietlić skórę czy ciało. W odcinku „Zagładus” uwięził on Fantastyczną Czwórkę, myśląc, że chcą go okraść. Zdołali go przekonać, że są zwykłymi badaczami, jednak w tym czasie dr. Doom wykradł rdzeń mocy kosmicznej, należący do Zagładusa. Zagładus z pomocą Czwórki pokonał Dooma i zabrał rdzeń. W odcinku „Pojedynek mistrzów” Zagładus był członkiem grupy Ronana. Przegrał z Susan Storm w wyścigu z mechanicznymi ogarami.Johnny Storm nazwał go "Zagładziciel" * Hank Pym – przyjaciel Reeda, pomógł Czwórce się zwiększyć. Tak jak Reed jest naukowcem. * Niemożliwiec – zielony kosmita, może się zmieniać we wszystko oraz wchodzić w urządzenia i je zmieniać. Bardzo energiczny. Wkurzał Czwórkę, do której przyleciał. Potem wezwał swoich kumpli, by tu przylecieli… W końcu Reed odebrał mu umiejętność. Lecz on ją odzyskał. Ale stwierdził, że ludzie są nudni, bo nie chcą się z nim bawić, i powiedział kumplom, by tu nie przyjeżdżali. I samemu wrócił na planetę. Choć Czwórka go nie cierpi, nie jest on jej wrogiem. * Hulczyca – tymczasowo zastąpiła Bena, jest kuzynką Hulka. * Tony Stark / Iron Man – bogaty właściciel Stark Enterprises. * Doombot adapcyjny – Robot, posiadający sztuczną inteligencję. Został wysłany przez Dooma by zniszczyć Fantastyczną Czwórkę. Później przechodzi na stronę dobra w wyniku błędu systemu. Doom odzyskuje nad nim kontrolę, jednak Ben przekonuje go aby nie służył już Doomowi. Jego ciało zostaje zniszczone, lecz został załadowany do H.E.R.B.B.I.E.-ego. Wrogowie * Doktor Victor von Doom (dr Doom) – mężczyzna, który ma płaszcz z kapturem. Jego twarz była tajemnicą, ale została pokazana w odcinku „Po czasie”. Został napromieniowany wraz z Fantastyczną Czwórką. Jego mocą jest kontrolowanie elektryczności. W odc. „W skórze Dooma” zamienił się ciałem z Reedem, by dostać się do siedziby Fantastycznej Czwórki, chcąc ją i jej okolice wysadzić w powietrze. Lecz Pan Fantastic w jego ciele dostał się do siedziby swojej grupy i po długich tłumaczeniach, że nie jest Doomem, przyjaciele mu uwierzyli. Razem pokonali przeciwnika, po czym on i Reed wrócili do swoich ciał. Następnie, w odc. „Sądny dzień”, zaatakował z kulą energii, która miała zniszczyć całe miasto, lecz Fantastyczna Czwórka znów go pokonała. W odc. „Przynęta i zamiana” znów zaatakował z tą kulą, na dodatek Ben zamienił się mocami z Reedem, a Johnny z Susan… Lecz Czwórka znów pokonała Victora, a ich moce powróciły do właścicieli. Doom wytworzył kulę także w odc. „Zagładus”, do której została wciągnięta cała grupa bohaterów. Tam musieli walczyć z potworem Zagładusem, który miał, na zlecenie Victora, zniszczyć ich, lecz zrezygnował z wypełnienia misji. Potem na zlecenie Czwórki pokonał Dooma. Prawdopodobnie podkochuje się Susan. * Ronan Oskarżyciel – skrywa swoją twarz pod kapturem; ma płaszcz. Kosmita, należy do rasy Kree. W odc. „Próba ognia” wezwał do siebie Johnny’ego, gdyż ostatnio zniszczył on sondy jego planety. Zrobił mu proces sądowy. Johnny’ego bronili Reed, Susan i Ben. Miał być skazany, ale uratował dziecko rasy Ronana i wtedy zjawił się przywódca tej rasy i obronił nastolatka. W odc. „Moim sąsiadem był Skrull” Ronan kazał Skrullom pobrać DNA całej Czwórki, bo chciał stworzyć wielkiego potwora-kosmitę. Lecz superbohaterowie nie wiedzieli tym razem, że Skrulle robią to na zlecenie Ronana. W odc. „Zemsta Skrulli” znów zaatakował, tym razem już ze Skrullami. * Zagładus – władca Strefy Negatywnej. Ogromny potwór ze skrzydłami i czerwoną skórą. Ma dwoje żółtych oczu, które pozwalają mu widzieć zarówno zwykły obraz, jak i prześwietlić skórę czy ciało. W odcinku „Zagładus” uwięził on Fantastyczną Czwórkę, myśląc, że chcą go okraść. Zdołali go przekonać, że są zwykłymi badaczami, jednak w tym czasie dr. Doom wykradł rdzeń mocy kosmicznej, należący do Zagładusa. Zagładus z pomocą Czwórki pokonał Dooma i zabrał rdzeń. W odcinku „Pojedynek mistrzów” Zagładus był członkiem grupy Ronana. Przegrał z Susan Storm w wyścigu z mechanicznymi ogarami. Nienawidzi całej rasy ludzkiej. * Hulk – wielki, zielony potwór, który ma wielką siłę i czynnik regenrujący rany taki jaki posiada jeden z X-Men, Wolverine. Tak naprawdę Hulk nie jest postacią, wymyśloną przez twórców serialu; jest to słynny na świecie potwór. Gdy Bruce Banner jest zdenerwowany, zmienia się w Hulka. Pomimo, że Bruce to dobra postać (przyjaciel Reeda), to jednak Hulk zawsze chce walczyć, i przeważnie jest postacią negatywą, lecz nie jest zły. * Agent Pratt – agent, chciał porwać Czwórkę i Hulka. * Skrulle – zieloni kosmici, którzy podszywali się pod mieszkańców budynku Baxtera: Courtney Bonner-Davis, jej męża i panią Monet, a także pod listonosza – Williego Lumpkina i Alicję. Skrulle na zlecenie Ronana pobrały DNA Czwórki. Ronan chciał przez to stworzyć wielkiego potwora-kosmitę. W kolejnym odcinku kosmici wraz z Oskarżycielem zaatakowali Czwórkę. Jeden z nich miał moce całej czwórki. * Superskrull – jeden z przywódców Skrulli, który, z pomocą Ronana Oskarżyciela z Kree, uzyskał moce całej Fantastycznej Czwórki i użył ich w odcinku „Zemsta Skrulli”. * Robaki – jeden z nich wydostał się z portalu i zaczął rodzić kolejne. W końcu objęły one cały blok, co zdenerwowało mieszkańców… Ostatecznie Reed, Susan i Ben wrzucili je znów do portalu. Tymczasem jeden został w domu pani Monet… Robaki te żywią się energią. * Namor – Książę Atlantydy (Sub-mariner) – pół człowiek, pół Atlantyńczyk, władca Atlantydy. Porwał Czwórkę, bo nie chciał, by ludzie się zbliżali do mórz i oceanów. W końcu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Jest dumny, i nie lubi przyjmować pomocy od innych, lecz potrafi pójść na kompromis. Namor posiada potężną siłę, zdolność lotu i moc kontrolowania wszelkich morskich stworzeń. * Filip Masters – Ojczym Alicji, który nienawidzi Fantastycznej Czwórki. Zbierał glinę na plaży. Kiedy na plażę spadła stacja kosmiczna, po wyrzeźbieniu z niej jakiejś osoby, pan Masters mógł ją kontrolować. Kiedy wyrzeźbił z gliny Bena, ten porwał dla niego trzech artystów. Został pokonany przez Alicję i trafił do więzienia. Lecz w nim ulepił z gliny strażnika, a więc prawdopodobnie kazał mu się uwolnić. Następnie owładnąć całym miastem. Owładnął Reed'em i kazał mu zbudować machinę, dzięki której mógł wedrzeć się do ludzkich umysłów. Próbował na Czwórce, ale jedyne, co im się stało, to zaswędział ich nos. * Luccia von Bardas – pomocnica Dooma, na jego zlecenie zaatakowała Czwórkę. Została zniszczona przez Sue, w walce. Obsada * Hiro Kanagawa – Reed Richards / Pan Fantastic * Christopher Jacot – Johnny Storm / Ludzka Pochodnia * Lara Gilchrist – Susan Storm / Niewidzialna Kobieta * Brian Dobson – Ben Grimm / Rzecz * Paul Dobson – Doktor Doom * Samuel Vincent – H.E.R.B.I.E. * Sunita Prasad – Alicja Masters Wersja polska Opracowanie i udźwiękowienie wersji polskiej: Studio Sonica Reżyseria: Miriam Aleksandrowicz Dialogi polskie: * Paweł Brzosko-Węgorzewski (odc. 1-4), * Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko (odc. 5-9, 13, 19, 21-26), * Kamila Klimas-Przybysz (odc. 10-12, 14-18, 20) Dźwięk i montaż: * Agnieszka Stankowska (odc. 1-6, 15, 20, 22-26), * Jacek Osławski (odc. 7-14, 16-19, 21) Organizacja produkcji: * Aleksandra Dobrowolska (odc. 1-6, 15, 20, 22-26), * Katarzyna Grochowska (odc. 7-14, 16-19, 21) Wystąpili: * Leszek Lichota – Reed Richards / Pan Fantastic * Klementyna Umer – Susan Storm / Niewidzialna Kobieta * Mateusz Damięcki – Johnny Storm / Ludzka Pochodnia * Zbigniew Konopka – Ben Grimm / Rzecz * Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko – ** H.E.R.B.I.E., ** Lektor, ** Ulisses Szpon / Szpon (odc. 16), ** Jeden z policjantów (odc. 17), ** Diablo (odc. 22) * Miriam Aleksandrowicz – ** Courtney Bonner-Davis, ** Starsza pani (odc. 11) * Marcin Troński – Doktor Doom * Joanna Pach – ** Alicja, ** Frankie (odc. 7), ** Reporterka (odc. 18), ** Inne głosy * Aleksander Wysocki – ** Ronan Oskarżyciel (odc. 1, 5, 14, 23), ** Hulk (odc. 4), ** Namor – Książę Atlantydy (odc. 8, 20) * Dariusz Odija – ** Najwyższy (odc. 1, 23), ** Agent Pratt (odc. 4), ** Attuma (odc. 20) * Mieczysław Morański – ** Mężczyzna w domu dziecka (odc. 1), ** Taksówkarz (odc. 2), ** Mężczyzna (odc. 2), ** Bruce Banner (odc. 4), ** Listonosz – Willie Lumpkin (odc. 5) * Anna Apostolakis – ** Pani Monet (odc. 5, 7, 17, 25), ** Właściciel psa Rufusa (odc. 6), ** Dziennikarka (odc. 18), ** Kosmici (odc. 26) ** Inne głosy * Janusz Wituch – ** Hank Pym (odc. 6), ** Terminus (odc. 26) * Miłogost Reczek – Filip Masters / Władca Marionetek (odc. 9) * Tomasz Błasiak – ** Artysta malarz (odc. 9), ** Reporter (odc. 9) * Jarosław Domin – ** Psotnik (odc. 10, 23), ** Jeden ze Skrulli (odc. 14, 15), ** Jeden z sąsiadów (odc. 17), ** Jeden z policjantów (odc. 17) * Krzysztof Zakrzewski – ** Zagładus (odc. 12, 23), ** Burmistrz (odc. 15, 16), ** Jeden z uczonych (odc. 18) * Adam Pluciński – Rupert (odc. 14) * Jacek Kopczyński – ** Filip Masters / Władca Marionetek (odc. 15), ** Doktor Bentley Whitman / Czarnoksiężnik (odc. 16) * Andrzej Hausner – ** Peter Petruski / Klajster (odc. 16), ** Reporter (odc. 18), ** Jeden z uczonych (odc. 18) * Robert Tondera – Tony Stark / Iron Man (odc. 21) * Jerzy Dominik – Nestor (odc. 23) i inni Odcinki * Serial liczy 26 odcinków. * Premiera serialu w Polsce odbyła się 1 października 2007 roku w Cartoon Network. * Ostatnia emisja serialu w CN Polska odbyła się 28 czerwca 2008 roku. * Serial wrócił na antenę CN 5 października 2013 roku. Spis odcinków Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Fantastyczna Czwórka